what's your secret?
by wolfs1999
Summary: Dash decides to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. He got three of his friends to help him fund out what Danny's secret is to humiliate him. Will they find out what Danny is hiding, or will Danny stop them before they even get close?
1. Chapter 1

I hide behind a lamppost as he turns around. He has a secret and I'm going to figure out what it is. That geek is going down.

"I know that you're following me, Dash," Danny says. How'd he know?

"What's your secret, Fen-turd?" I demand, making a fist.

"You will never know my secret." He turns around and starts to walk away. "And don't follow me anymore." He walks around the corner, leaving me to wonder why he wasn't scared enough to tell me his secret. How dare that geek walk away from me! I ought to pound him for that! I will figure out what his secret is of it's the last thing that I do! I need help with this. I get my phone out of my pocket and dial a number. I know that he will help me with this.

"Kwan, get Star and Paulina and meet me at my place. I have a very important task for you guys," I say.

"Ok. We will be there in five." I hang up after my best friend's answer. I race over to my house and get there just in time to let them in.

"Does this plan involve Phantom?" Paulina asks in a dreamy voice.

"No. It involves embarrassing Fenton," I say.

"What did he do this time?" Kwan asks.

"He's not scared of me any more! I rule over everyone in school! Except for you guys, of course," I add that last part in after they glare at me.

"Why can't we just leave him alone?" Star asks.

"Because he's standing up to me! Do you know how embarrassing it is to have that little twerp stands up to me? He's going to give the other geeks ideas! I can't have that!"

"What's the plan?" Kwan sighs.

"We're going to find out what his secret is and tell the entire school."

"Let's humiliate the loser! Maybe his gothic friend will suffer from it to!" Paulina exclaims.

"Fine," Kwan says, giving in.

"I guess if Kwan is going to do it, I will, too," Star says.

"Perfect!" I exclaim. The geek is going down!

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. The next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

I keep glancing back at Fenton during class. He looks so smug. I'll wipe that smug look off of his face. He suddenly gasps and raises his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"Can I go to the restroom?" Didn't he just go like ten minutes ago?

"I guess so, but hurry back." Fenton runs out of the room and his gothic friend takes notes down for him. What a geek. He's so going down. The techno geek takes his PDA out for a second and types something into it while Mr. Lancer' s back is towards him. Fenton comes back not to long after Foley puts his tech back in his pocket. The geek takes his notes back from Manson and whispers something to her before passing a note to Foley. I suddenly feel someone hit my shoulder and I turn to pummel the culprit.

"Dude, Mr. Lancer asked you a question," Kwan says.

"Oh, uh, Juliet?" I say and everyone snickers, including Fenton.

"Pay attention, Mr. Baxter, or you will never learn anything." He acts as though I care. I plan on getting a football scholarship and going pro. I don't need to learn about whatever story we're reading. He calls on Danny who apparently gets the answer right. The bell rings a few minutes after that and Fenton and his friends race to get out first. They somehow get out of the door before anyone else can even stand up. I trace out of the room and see Fenton' s messy black hair and race after the geek.

"...he didn't stand a chance!" Is Fenton talking about me?

"I bet. You'll have to give me the details so that I can put them in my PDA," the techno geek says. What are they up to? I bet it has something to do Fenton' s secret. No, Fenton' s secret is going to be embarrassing. This is something else that won't matter after I embarrass Fent-geek. Fenton walks into a class that I don't have. None of my friends do, but Mickey does. Ten minutes later I have him on Fent-turd watch. I can't focus during class and race over to Mickey to get the information.

"Did he act weird?" I demand.

"He gasped and left class five minutes in and he hasn't come back yet. Why are you so curious about Danny?" he asks and I shove him into a locker. Star has her class with the geek, so she keeps an eye on him. We meet up after class and apparently Fenton was a no show, but he did show back up agian at lunch. Where was he? What could he have possibly been doing that took so long? Did he skip class? No, he's a geek. He wouldn't have just skipped class. There is a rumour going around that he's in a gang, but I don't believe that. He was seen hanging around a bicker and does sometimes show up to school covered in cuts and bruises, but he was probably just doing some stupid chores for the bicker and he probably hurts himself so that he can say that he got into a fight to look cool. What a loser.

"What do you think his secret is?" I ask.

"He's probably in a gang. He has..."

"He's not cool enough or strong enough to be in a gang," I say, interrupting Kwan.

"Or handsome enough," Paulina says.

"I don't know. He is scrawny and don't gangs usually need scrawny people to do stuff?" Star says, siding with her boyfriend.

"He's not in a gang!" I yell, getting everyone's attention. "What are you geeks looking at?" I demand.

"What's the plan for after school?" Kwan asks.

"One of us will follow him."

"So, no Nasty Burger fries?" He asks and I took my eyes.

"Can't you focus on the priority?" I ask.

"And what's that? Invading Danny's privacy and sticking our noses in his personal business?" He questions.

"Just for that you'll be following him today after school while the rest of us go to the Nasty Burger."

"Fine."

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. School starts tomorrow and I really don't want to go! I would rather write more. Starting next chapter I will be answering reviews. The next chapter will be in Kwan' s point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

I hide in between two buildings as Danny turns around. I hear him gasp, so I cautiously look around just to see that he disappeared. Dash is going to be so pissed when he finds out that I lost track of Fenton. I suddenly get pinned to the wall and I see Fenton pinning me there by one hand.

"Why are you following me?" I try to break his grip and get away, but I can't. Who knew that Fenton was this strong?

"Dash sent me." He lets me go.

"Don't follow me. Go to the Nasty Burger out go home or something. I don't like being followed." I can't lose track of him. I'll be kicked out of the A-Listers and then Star asks I can't date.

"Can I join you?" I ask and he looks at me with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm just going to the park and then to the Nasty Burger," he says.

"That's fine."

"Why do you suddenly want to hang out with me?"

"Because you seem like a nice guy." He really does seem like a nice guy. I don't know why he doesn't have any me friends than what he does.

"I guess, but I like to just sit and be by myself to think about life." He turns around and walks away, so I jog over to him.

"You won't even know that I'm there." I can't lose Star.

"Fine." When we get to the park he just lies down on his back with his hands under his head, so I lay down a few feet away from him. I probably won't find out what his secret is, but I won't lose track of him and I won't lose Star. I look over to Danny and see that he fell asleep. Dude did seem like he was tired. I move to go sit on the bench. We end up staying there for several hours until he gets a call that wakes him up.

"Hello?" He asks the person on the other end. "I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?" He pauses for a second. "I'll get home as far as I can. Love you, too. Bye, mom." He jumps to his feet and starts walking away. He must have forgotten that I was with him, so I go back to following him. He just goes straight home, though. That means that I have nothing to report to Dash tomorrow, but I can finally go home and talk to Star over the phone for hours.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. This chapter was in Kwan' s point of view(obviously.) Onto the reviews:

Kiraphantom: I go to a high school in Columbia County. Thanks.

Sullina3: thanks.

Ninuhuju: I know. At least I made two new friends on the first day.

yay: continued.

spatterson: you can hope that, but they doesn't mean that Dash won't find out Danny's secret, but it doesn't mean that Dash will either... I think I got that backwards. Oh well.

Sunshine-Midnight123: thanks.

Mbav247: I'm glad that you like the story.

doggyjunky: well, I'm a freshmen in high school and I'm assuming that your in college since you start at the same time as some of my cousins that are in college. College starts later than high school. If not it's probably because you love in a different county or state than I do.


	4. Chapter 4

I have to report to Dash now. He's going to be pissed when I tell him that Danny didn't do anything worth mentioning last night.

"What happened last night?" Dash asks.

"He didn't do anything worth mentioning," I say. I probably shouldn't say that Danny let me hang out with him. He seems like a cool dude, and that just makes me not want to do this more and more.

"He's messing with us. He probably saw you and decided to prank us. He is so going down!" Has Dash for off the deep end? So what if Danny is standing up to him? He's acting crazy! He acts as though Danny is evil or something.

"Maybe we should just leave him alone," I suggest agian.

"That little dweeb is going down and if you want to side with him, you'll go down, too!"

"I'm not siding with him! I'm just saying that his secret might be dangerous! You've seen the bruises that he comes to school with! What if he's being abused and if we find the guy abusing him kills him?" I demand.

"Then it's Fenton' s fault for standing up to me!"

"Why are you being such a d***?" Dash turns around hits me. I stumble back in shock and wait for the next blow, but it never comes. I look up and see that Danny has Dash' arm pinned behind his back and is whispering something into his ear. Danny is digging his own grave. Danny lets Dash go after a second.

"So what if we where taking about you, geek?" Dash says and Danny's eyes seem to turn a glowing green. Maybe it's Dash that's digging his own grave. Dash swings at Danny yelling how much of a bitch Sam is and Danny just ducks and hits Dash in the jaw. It's definitely Dash digging his own grave. I go to get a teacher before one of them could kill the other, so I miss the rest of the fight. All that I know is that Danny didn't get in trouble, but Dash did. At lunch Dash informs me that I have to follow Danny agian, but I have to bring Star with me. He's not very smart. He's not very smart getting my girlfriend to come with me. Well be to distracted taking to each other about how ridiculous this is than to pay any attention to Danny. I wait for Star after school. It only takes her five minutes to find me and Danny hasn't come out of the school yet, so we have she time to talk.

"Hey, Star," I say and hug her.

"Do we really have to follow Danny?" She asks.

"Dash will pound Danny if we don't. I don't want to Fenton get beat up by Dash agian. If Dash can take me down, what do you think that he can do to Danny?"

"But didn't Danny beat Dash in a fight earlier?"

"I don't know. All I know it's that Danny must have heard is talking about him and got angry and then he saw Dash hit me and pinned Dash' s arm against his back. He must have caught Dash by surprise and that was why he couldn't get him off." That has to be it. Dash is twice the size of Danny.

"He hit you?"

"Yeah, but I'm ok." I don't know what happened to Dash. He used to be nice. To me at least.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Onto the reviews:

firestar91:I can't update faster cause I'm hoping to get into a really good college so I have to focus on my homework. Since you have an account on here, I am going to assume that you are working on some fictions, so you should know that writing takes time.

DFDPGZ14: thanks.

IceQueenandFireQueen: what does Ddd mean?

kirahphantom: Yep.

Ninuhuju: if it was easy then I wouldn't have a story to write.

yay: thanks. I could tell that you where hyper because of the BOOM BOOM part.

spatterson: Yep.


	5. welcome to Team Loser

Danny comes out before we can continue the conversation. I quickly pull Star over to where Danny can't see us. His friends walked out earlier, so I guess that he's walking by himself agian. I still don't know why his friends aren't walking with him. They're still friends. I wait for him to walk a little bit so that he won't see us as we follow him.

"Come on," I whisper to Star, grabbing her wrist and leading her to an ally as Danny lazily tilts his head in our direction. I of course make sure that I'm not hurting her. I wait a second before giving Star the 'All clear' and we walk behind Danny agian. He turns around agian a minute later and I pull Star into another ally. He obviously knows that someone is following him. After these last few days, I really don't blame him.

"Will you stop following me? Why do you two listen to Dash anyways?" I hear Danny ask us and we come out of the ally.

"He's stronger than us," Star says.

"Yeah. He'll kick us out of the A-listers and beat us up if we don't listen to him," I say and Danny looks angry.

"Well, then you two are going to come with me. We're going to need Sam's and Tucker' s help. Maybe Jazz' s too," Danny says.

"We need there help for what?" Star asks.

"To show Dash that he needs to leave people alone. Welcome to Team Losers," he says. Ten minutes later and I'm sitting in between Jazz and Star in Danny's bed room as Danny paces the floor in front of me. Tucker is sprawled out on Danny's bed and Sam is on a bean bag chair. I'm on the floor next to star and Jazz is in a desk chair on the other side of me. I look around at the space teamed room. He even has star stickers on the roof.

"What are we going to do?" Jazz asks.

"I don't know. We'll have to do something to show him that he isn't the boss of everyone. I could reveal my secret to everyone, but I'm not ready to do that yet." I cringe when he mentions his secret because that's why we're in this mess in the first place.

"Maybe, but it would be awesome to see the look on Dash's face when he finds out that you're the coolest guy at school!" Tucker exclaims. I would agree that Danny is the nicest guy at school, but the coolest?

"I agree with Danny. No one else can know his secret yet," Sam says and Jazz nods her head in agreement.

"But if they found out what Danny is capable of, Dash would leave us alone for sure!" Tucker says.

"What IS Danny's secret?" I ask and Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz look at us as though they forgot that we where here and my voice brought them back to reality.

"I'm not ready to tell you two either," Danny says.

"But if we're part of the plan, then shouldn't we know?" I ask.

"Tell you what, if we can get Dash to leave everyone alone, I'll let you in on my secret. How's that sound?" Danny asks.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" I ask as Star nods her head in agreement and Danny smirks as his friends and sister give him worried looks.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Onto the reviews:

Guest: thank you.

Ninuhuju: I know right?

ItTicklesLikeCrazy: I will. Thank you.

Zoxy2: Yep. Poor Kwan.

Spatterson: maybe...

Kiraphantom: soon.

bibbledoo: here it is.

Icequeenandfirequeen: thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

After we go through the plan, Danny goes downstairs for five minutes. He comes back with two cookies in his hands and Sam face palms.

"What? I got hungry," Danny says.

"And you didn't bring me one?" Tucker asks.

"You can go get it yourself. You know where it is. Just don't get crumbs on my bed like you did last time."

"I didn't get crumbs on your bed last time, that was you!" Tucker exclaims as he walks out of the room and I can't help but laugh. I hear Star giggle next to me and Jazz laughs on the other side of me as Sam just shakes her head.

"I could have sworn that it was Tucker that got crumbs in my bed, not me," Danny mutters.

"Don't you remember? Dani was here, so you two are cookies on the bed while playing your video games," Sam explains.

"So it was Dani that got crumbs on my bed!" Danny exclaims, causing everyone to laugh and Sam to face palm agian. He's pretty funny. Who knew?

"You got crumbs in your own bed," Sam explains to Danny as he finishes one of his cookies.

"No I didn't!"

"Let's just drop it, ok?" Jazz suggests.

"Whatever," Danny and Sam say at the same time.

"Oh yeah, you have to act as though nothing is going on," Danny tells us as he begins to bounce. I guess he gets hyper easily. He soon starts to jump up down really quickly.

"Wannahavesomefun? Let'shavesomefun!" What did he say? He grabs Sam and drags her out of the room.

"Well, she's a goner," Tucker says, having just come into the room as Danny had dragged Sam out of the room. He barley had time to move out of Danny's way. I watch the doorway, expecting them to back into the room a few minutes later, but it takes them an hour to come back inside. Did they have a make-out session or something? Danny walks straight over to his bed to check for crumbs. He really doesn't trust Tucker and he really must not like having crumbs in his bed. He ploppes down on his bed and puts his arms under his head. He has one leg hanging form the bed, but he still manages to fall asleep until Tucker throughs a cookie at him. Was Tucker saving a cookie just to do that? I quickly move out of the way as Danny chases Tucker out of the room. I hear them fall down the stairs a few seconds later and Jazz and Sam run out of the room to make sure that Danny and Tucker are ok. Star and I quietly trail behind them and we find Danny pinning Tucker to the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Tucker didn't even have a chance to get away from Danny. Danny might be a geek, but he's fast.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	7. Chapter 7

Kwan's point of view:

Today the plan starts. I can't believe that Danny actually wants to hide his secret by telling us what it is when we're finished with this. It's a few week plan, but we still get to find out what his secret is. He looks at me from his desk and nods, signalling the beginning of the plan. I quickly spill my water on his lap.

"Oh my God, Dash! Did you seriously pee your pants?" I demand, holding back my laughter and instead try to look ashamed and embarrassed to be his friend. I see Danny smirk as everyone else laughs and some people even take pictures after Tucker takes one that we are going to put all over the school. Danny somehow disappears even though I was looking at him and Aaron walked in front of him. Maybe he just moved to do get a better view? I suddenly get pushed to the ground, though if I had been paying attention Dash probably wouldn't have been able to make me fall. He raises his fist, but something happens in his eyes before he pulls Mr. Lancer' s pants down.

"That's a detention, Mr. Baxter," Mr. Lancer says before pulling his pants back up. I suddenly hear Danny laughing. I look over and see him sitting in his desk, exactly where he was earlier. I can't wait for him to tell us what his secret is.

Later at Danny's locker, still Kwan' s point of view:

"That was a pretty good start," Danny says. When he suggested that we break Dash' s ego, I didn't know that he would get so much joy from it. He's nicer than Dash, but somehow got pulled down to Dash' s level. I didn't even think that that was possible, but I now know otherwise. I look at him and see something weird with his appearance. His eyes seem to be green and he seems to be glowing. It has to be the light playing a trick on my eyes, right? It disappears and his eyes turn back to blue a few seconds later, so it must have been my imagination.

"This is going to be awesome!" Tucker exclaims. I knew that he liked to prank Dash because Dash has shoved him into several lockers because of it.

"We're going to be late for class," Sam says after Danny gasps.

"Um, yeah, come on," Danny exclaims as they leave. Since when do they care? I look over at Star and I can tell that she's just as confused about it as I am.

"Maybe they'll get in trouble of they're late agian," Star suggests.

"Maybe," I shrug, even if I don't believe it. It's none of our business.

Later that day in Danny's room, Star's point of view:

"Today went great," Danny says, though he's a bit preoccupied with something. Either that or he's not doing a good job at focusing. His eyes glaze over agian as he slips back into Lala Land.

"Danny, focus," Sam says as Tucker waves his hand in front of Danny's eyes which causes Danny to shake his head.

"Hmm?" Danny mutters.

"You zoned out agian, dude," Tucker says.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He walks past Kwan, Jazz, and I to grab something from his desk, even though he could have asked one of us to hand it to him. "I already told you guys what we are doing tomorrow, so I really don't think that there is anything else to say, so please leave so that I can finally get to work on my homework." Why didn't he do his homework in the hour between school and now? Kwan walks me home and kisses my cheek before leaving. He must be just as curious about Danny's weird behavior as I am, though I guess we don't know him well enough to call it weird because that might just be how acts.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Sorry for not answering the reviews in the last chapter. I got sidetracked. Into the reviews from last chapter(sorry, that's all I'm doing.):

B: thanks.

Cartwheellou: here it is.

Lucky-the-cat: Yep.

PrennCooder: thanks.

Guest: thanks.

Samz6-2 : I actually think that you'll be surprised cause it went just be Star and Kwan finding out what Danny's secret is.

Guest: here it is.

firestar91: here it is.

DFDPGZ: thanks.

IceQueenandFireQueen: thanks.

Jim89: Yep.

spatterson: thanks.

Ninuhuju : Kwan' s. Same as it has been for the last several chapters, that's why I didn't think I had to put who's point of view it was in.

kirahphantom: Yep.

SoulMore: thanks.


	8. Dan?

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Dan's thoughts will be written like this. Yes, I am including Dan in this for a little bit. _ This is Danny's thoughts to Dan._

* * *

I finish my homework and set it to the side.

'Destroy them. Spill your secret. Ruin the boy's life. He has already ruined yours.'

_'He hasn't ruined my life. He's just a nuisance; an obstacle in the road to success.' _I know that I should tell Sam, Tucker, and Jazz about Dan, but I know that I can deal with him by myself. I'll just get revenge on Dash and tell Star and Kwan my secret. I'm already planning on telling everyone in Amity Park that I'm Phantom, so it doesn't even matter if I tell them.

'We both know that you will end up like me. You are already getting there. Can't you see that I am your destiny? That you can not escape me? I will have some more fun in the future and there is nothing that you can do about it, young Daniel.' Dan's thoughts disperse and I know that I will not be hearing from him for a while, but what did he mean that I was already turning into him? I'm still me, right? He's just messing with me. He can't take over me; I'm a lot stronger than him. It doesn't matter. I have to get ready for tomorrow's part of the plan.

Star's point of view, the next day in Mr. Lancer' s class:

I look over at Danny and his eyes appear to be green, but since they're blue agian after I blink, it must have been the light playing a trick on me. He nods at me, but I hesitate. Is knowing his secret worth ruining my friend's ego? I guess he had been being a douche recently, but if I'm betting honesty, so has Danny. Neither one of the boys have been themselves recently. In the end, I give up and ask to go to the bathroom. Once I get into the hallway, I head straight for Dash' s locker and put all of the stuffed animals that Danny have me yesterday into his locker before pushing it closed. I then go to all of the other lockers and put the picture of Dash with 'soiled' limits into them. At least it's not that bad of a prank. Maybe if Danny's secret is lame, I can go back to the A-Listers and forget about this entire thing and just let everything go back to normal. I head back to class and get there just before the bell rings. I guess I just pulled a Danny.

Danny's point of view, in the hallway near Dash' s locker right after the bell rings:

I watch as Dash opens his locker and all of the stuffed animals fall out at him right as another guy, a senior, opens the locker next to him and sees the picture that Star out in his locker.

"What a dweeb," the senior mutters before laughing and walking away. I get a picture of Dash with the stuffed animals.

"Fenton!" I turn around and run, all of this happening in five seconds. I turn invisible and watch him storm past me, completely unaware that his target was right next to him. I smirk and head for my next class, turning visible right outside of the door. That went perfectly.

Sam's point of view, after school in Danny's room:

Something is wrong with Danny. Something is seriously wrong. After he got done explaining the plan, he yelled at everyone to get out, but wanted me to stay. I am now sitting on his bed, but he hasn't said anything in the last twenty minutes. He's just been staring at me. He's beginning to creep me out. I have to get out of her.

"Are you going to say anything, or can I leave?" I ask. He doesn't say anything, so I start for the door.

"You're very pretty, you know that, right?" He asks right as I reach the doorway. The words catch me by surprise and pull me right back into the room that I had earlier wanted so desperately to flee from.

"Thank you," I mutter, but sure what else to say. I don't have time to think about what to say either because right after I say that, he kisses my cheek.

"You can leave now, if you want," he mutters and I obey only to get my thoughts together. That couldn't have been Danny. Danny is clueless and not nearly that bold. What is going on?

* * *

A/n onto the reviews since the disclaimer is up top:

Fireandicequeen: here you go.

Team04Phantom: thank you.

Super Girl Wolf Phantom: here you go.

Kiraphantom: thank you.

Jim89: don't worry, they won't completely destroy Dash' s ego.

The Talent: thank you.


	9. who am i?

Danny's point of view:  
I can't think straight. Dan is making sure that I come off as sadistic and crazy, but I have to go through with this plan. I don't even know if destroying Dash was my plan or his, though.

I told you that your becoming me. It's in your future! It's your destiny! 

_Shut up!_ I mentally yell, cutting Dan off.

See? You ARE becoming me, child. You will destroy the world! You will destroy...

_Nothing! I will destroy nothing! I am Danny Phantom! I HELP people, not hurt them!_

No? Then what exactly have you been doing to Dash if not hurting him? Destroying his ego? No, destroying his life. You are me, you're just resisting. Can't you see that denying it is pointless? You ARE me! You will always be ME!

_I will NEVER be you! I'm Danny Fenton! I'm still half ghost! I'm still good! I'm the good guy! I'm just having some fun!_

I was having fun when I was destroying the world, too. You ARE me. Don't deny it any longer, Dan.

_Danny! Danny Fenton! Danny Phantom! Never Dan! I WILL NEVER BE DAN!_

_But you will. You're almost there. Keep doing what you're doing and you'll be me sooner than you think._ Then he leaves. I look over at Star and I see that she's staring at me. Maybe I can just not go through with today's plan.

Star's point of view:

Danny shakes his head. It's that today's signal? Why is he changing it? I guess it doesn't matter. I pass the fake note to Dash. It's in Paulina' s handwriting and is asking him out on a date. This is really cruel. Dash has a crush on Paulina and now we're getting his hopes up. This is really going to destroy him since he'll either think that he got stood up or he'll talk to her about it and then he'll think that she was just toying with him.

Danny's point of view:

I see her pass the note to Dash. What is she doing? I look at Mr. Lancer and see that his back is to me, so I turn invisible. I plan on grabbing the note, but instead I head for Mr. Lancer' s desk. I almost grab answers to a test, but I run back to my seat instead and turn visible. Dan is getting some control over me. Or am I Dan now? Was he right? Am I really turning into him? And to think that this is happening because Dash wanted to know my secret. I'm going to tell Kwan and Star this afternoon and show everyone else tomorrow. Maybe it'll save my sanity. Let me know who I am.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. As you can see, this story is coming to a close. It'll only have a few more chapters.


End file.
